After A Decade
by isna93
Summary: Sherwayne is turning 18 and was bestfriends with the Jonas Brothers when they lived in Dallas, Texas. When the Jonas' had to move to New Jersey, they lose contact. What happens when her family invites a famous band to her 18th birthday party? Pls Read!
1. Intro

**Intro**

_"Sherwayne, I'm moving to New Jersey. My dad just became the pastor at some church at a town called Wyckoff," Joe, my bestfriend, said while we were on the swings._

_"But Joe! I-I don't want you to go! You and your brothers are like my bestest friends ever and we play together everyday! My life would be quiet without you guys!" I said with tears already forming up in my eyes as I stopped the swing abruptly._

_"You are my bestest friend too but my dad already accepted the job and we had no say in this moving thing. If possible, I would want to live with you while my family moves to NJ. But we will still stay in contact. I will try to visit as much as I can and we can talk to each other everyday over the phone, I will ask my mom for a cell as soon as we reach there!" Joe said, joining me by stopping his swing too to comfort me. It worked cause I started laughing at his alternative way of communicating. _

_"Me too! I will do the same thing! Come on, lets play at the playground with Nick and Kevin." I said with a big smile. Thinking we would be best friends forever and never forget about each other when they move._

Yeah right that happened.

But thanks to my parents, everything changed after over 10 years.

Hey, my name's Sherwayne, or you may also call me Sher or Wayne. I'm 18. I'm 5'6', have natural straight layered brown-black hair with side swept fringe to the left and olive tan skin. You guys might have heard of the oh-so famous band, Jonas Brothers. Well, they are my bestfriends. But I have never imagined myself talking to them ever again since they moved away from Dallas to Wyckoff about 8 years ago. In this story, I'm going to tell you guys how we reunited, starting with what made everything the way it is now, which is my 18th birthday about 3 months ago in December.

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. Please R&R! Tell me what you think!


	2. Did you hear from them?

**Did you hear from them?  
**

**Sherwayne's POV**

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_ (a/n: this is the alarm beeping, not a bunch of bad words LOL)

My alarm went off suddenly, making me groan loudly.I don't remember setting the alarm since its a Saturday, it must have been those two! I pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep, but failed when my 2 irritating brothers came to wake me up.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" Kenneth, my oldest brother who's 22 shouted at me while my other brother, Justin who's 20 shaked me hard.

"Go away and leave me alone!" I screamed back at them while I put my pillow over my ears.

"Ok fine!" Justin said, with an evil smile.

Thinking they had gone away, I tried to get back to sleep only to be pushed off the bed to the floor.

"OWWW! STUPID IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I screamed at them while I sit up and rubbed my head which hit the floor with a loud thud.

"To wake you up silly. Mom said you have to be ready by 8.35, which is 30 minutes from now. We all are going to plan your birthday party today. Well, not all of us. Kenneth is going out with his girlfriend and Dad has to go to work so its just me, Mom and you and maybe even your _girly_ friends plus Martin." Justin smirked when he said the word girly. He knows how much I hate it when he calls me or my friends girly.

"Oh stop smiling. I will be down as soon as I finish getting ready. Now get out or should I scream for Mom to come here and "escort" you out?" I asked with air quotes while I said the word escort.

"Don't need to waste your energy. We can "escort" ourselves out of here," Kenneth said laughingly while mocking me and Justin laughed at his remark out of my room. Jerks.

Don't get me wrong. I love my brothers with my life but they are also the most irritating people in my life and sometimes I wonder if they were made just to irritate me.

I got up from the floor and went straight to my shower. I had a short 10 minutes shower which I only do when I have to get ready fast. I came out with only a towel wrapped around my body and went to my closet. Since I'm going to be out almost my whole morning and afternoon, I decided on something comfortable yet trendy. I wore my black skinnies and a hot pink shirt with the phrase "Pink and Proud" in black. Don't ask me why but I just love that phrase. I slipped my checkered Vans on and reached for my phone. I dialed Natasha's, my best friend, number to ask her if she could accompany me while I plan my party. It started ringing, I glanced at the clock and it read 8.22am. Its early, she must still be asleep_._ She picked up at the 4th ring.

"What time is it? Do you know that I was dreaming about Jonas Brothers and you are totally interrupting it!" Natasha said in a sleepy-angry-annoyed tone. I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry that I irritated you but I have 2 VIP tickets to meet the Jonas Brothers and I thought I shou-"

"You WHAT?" Natasha practically scream to the phone, now I'm sure she's wide awake.

"I just tricked you, or should I put it in the Jonas lingo, you just got PONED!" I started to laugh hysterically.

"Sherwayne Penelope Johnson! How dare you!"

"Chill. I'm just kidding. But If I can get the tickets, I will totally give it to you to make it up to you."

"Haha, Thanks. Why did you call anyway? Just to disturb me?"

"I wish. Actually, I'm planning my birthday party today and I thought you and Christina and maybe Martin can come with me, Justin and my mom to help us decide."

"Sure, I'll help. It's not like I have anything to do on this wonderful Saturday." She said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you being sarcastic or real?" I asked

"You choose. Anyway, I'll be there. What time must I be at your house?"

"I am suppose to go down in 10 minutes time so I think you should come at around 9 right when we finish breakfast."

"Oh ok sure. Now I got to get ready. See ya soon" She said and hung up. I immediately dialed Christina's number to ask her about the same thing.

After a few minutes, I convinced Christina to follow me and also asked her to do me a favor and call Martin to invite him to come. I hung up after that and took my hair dryer and used it at full blast. When my hair's dry, I combed it a little bit since my hair is naturally straight, I didn't need much combing, and then I went down for breakfast. I entered the kitchen to see a laughing Justin and a choking Kenneth who was lauging too hard over something and ended up choking, and my mom who's shaking her head from side to side.

"Hey Mom. Christina, Natasha and maybe Martin are going to be joining us today. They will be here at around 9." I said while I sit on the chair beside my still laughing brothers. "And whats wrong with them?"

"They are just laughing while they reminisce on the ways they have woken you up for the past years."

"They sure have woken me up in weird but irritating ways" I said while I grab the bowl of cheerios my mom passed to me.

"We sure did. Did you remember the big spider?" Kenneth, who's ok by now, said and started laughing again and Justin joined in.

"Or the time we poured cold water on her! Help help!" Justin imitated me in between laughs. This made me laugh too. I have to admit, it was funny. If I was the one that did that, I would be rolling on the floor by now cause my reaction was hilarious.

"Oh and remember when the 3 boys, wait I forgot their names, something Jonas helped us to carry her without waking her up to throw her in the pool!" They laughed more and more but I suddenly became silent. It brought me memories of people who I had never forgotten about and this conversation is making me miss them much more.

"I wonder what happened to those boys. My last girlfriend said there is this one famous band of brothers with the name Jonas Brothers. I wonder if thats them." Justin said when he stopped laughing to finish up his cheerios.

"Yeah, thats them," I said, faking a happy tone to hide my sadness.

"Those boys are lucky. Did you ever hear from them since they moved?" Mom asked.

"No. I doubt they even remember me. But I know everything that has been happening with them cause apparently, Natasha is their biggest fan and she will tell me everything she knows about them."

"Oh. Does she know that you knew them personally before they became famous?"

"No, I don't want her to treat me differently if I tell her that I was once super close to them."

The conversation continues on, but they stopped talking about Jonas Brothers after my reply. At around 9, Natasha and Christina along with Martin arrived and we went to find some clubs around town to find a suitable place to hold my birthday party.

**Please R&R. Tell me if this is bad! :)**


	3. Important Call

**This is the next chapter. It's a bit short cause its just a filler. SORRY! I promise next chapter will be posted sooner than this and will have Jonas! :) Anyway, have as much fun as you can with this chapter!**

**oh and to reply to nicksgirl123, you will know most probably who by the next chapter. Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Important Call  
**

**Sherwayne's POV**

"What about this club? Its nice and has everything and is still under our budget." Mom said. We were at the 7th club today and now we're at a club called Zouk and it was perfect for my party but I had to ask my friends for their opinions first.

"I like it Mom. What do you think guys?"

"Its great. Its suitable, nice, large; and is your brother flirting with that slut looking girl?" Natasha asked as she points to the direction of my brother who is talking to a giggling blonde who's wearing skimpy clothes.

"Who cares? He's a guy and she's a "hot" girl. Do the math." I emphasized the word hot with air quotes cause you see, Justin is a very flirty guy and he always flirts with girls who he consider hot.

"So I'll take that as a yes, let me talk to the manager about the details." Mom said, walking towards the manager who was watching us.

"But seriously, she's hot. Look at that ass!" Martin stated while he check her out more. Christina punched his arm. "Ouch! Since when you take punching lessons?"

"Since you start to have super raging hormones!" Christina shouted back at his face. Man this could turn out bad if Natasha and I didn't stop them.

"Okay thats it guys. Stop before I make you two kiss each other," I said, threatening them as they both don't like each other in that way but everyone else knows they are made for each other, they just don't know it.

Suddenly, the oh-so-familiar song started playing from the club's random playlist. Natasha started shrieking and sang along to song.

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situations_

_Empty conversations_

We just laughed at how Natasha was singing and dancing to the song as if no one was watching her. Thats why I love her. She's daring, confident and don't really care about what others think about her when it comes to being silly.

Mom came back when the song was at the 2nd chorus, interrupting our little entertainment.

"Okay, everything's settled here. Now lets head back home to settle the food, guest list and everything else that needs to be confirmed." And with that, we left the place where unforgettable things were going to happen soon.

* * *

**3 hours later, at home, 5pm**

**Mrs Johnson's POV**

"Okay good. Food and guest list are settled. Plus the theme has also been decided so you girls and Martin can go now. If the four of you are going out, be back for dinner by 6.30. Dinner's at 7. Now excuse me, I have an important call to make regarding the party." I said as I excused myself and went to the backyard as the girls went up to Sherwayne's room. Justin stopped helping us when we reached home cause he said he just made plans to go out with a friend and he excused himself.

I dialed the number that was given to me almost 10 years ago. I really hope she hasn't change her phone number. I pressed the green button and waited for it to ring. I let out a sigh of relief when it started rigning and I started pacing. After the 3rd ring, someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Said a very familiar but confused voice.

"Denise? Its been so long since I've talked to you!" I said cheerfully as I stopped pacing.

"Wait who are you? How do you know my name?" Denise said in a tone as if she's going to beat me up when she sees me.

"I'm Olivia. Remember Dallas? Texas? Next door neighbors?" I said cheerfully, hoping she does remember.

"Olivia? You mean Olivia Johnson?! Oh My God. Its been too long! Its so good to hear from you again after all these years!" She, replied with the same tone as I had.

"Yeah, thats me! You too. I thought you changed your number. Anyway, the reason I called is to invite you and your family to Sherwayne's 18th birthday party in 2 weeks' time."

* * *

**R&R please, which Jonas Brother do you think will fall for her? I wanna know what you guys think! It helps, seriously. :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Irritating Brothers

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm suddenly so hyper now, considering I was sick the whole day.  
Because I'm feeling much better and that this chapter is short, I'm going to post the chapter after this too just for the readers of my first fanfic!  
Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Irritating Brothers**

**Joe's POV**

I was watching the television with my brothers when my mom walked to the front of the television, blocking our view with a big grin on her face.

"Boys, I have something to tell you," Mom started to get our attention.

"Mom, are you pregnant, again?" I asked seriously but apparently, everyone else found it amusing cause they started laughing.

"No silly. I just wanted to tell you that the Johnsons' have invited us to Sherwayne's 18th birthday party. Remember them from Dallas?" Mom asked, cupping her hands together.

"Sherwayne Johnson? You mean the one Joe had a crush on while we still lived in Dallas?" Kevin asked making Nick laugh and mom smile. I smacked the back of Kevin's head, making Nick laugh harder.

"OWW! Whats that for?!" Kevin shouted while rubbing the place where I had smacked him.

"You don't have to bring that up smart boy! It was 10 years ago before we move to Jersey and now we're already living in LA!" I practically yelled at him.

"Don't kill each other now. Anyway, I was thinking it would be great if you guys could perform at her party as a surprise birthday present. She doesn't know about us coming anyway so why don't we make her night the best. Her mom wants it to be a surprise to have us there." Mom said, while constantly giving both of us glares, as if daring us to continue our small fight.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Maybe Joe could serenade her on stage too to make her fall in love with him" Nick stated with a smirk.

"What's wrong with you guys? Nick, you were very young then. I bet you don't even remember how she looked like too. Anyway, I have a girlfriend, don't you remember?!" What's with them? It's not like I still have feelings for Sherwayne.

"Okay stop! I would take that as a yes. I should now go talk to your Dad about this and we will tell you boys the details soon." My mom exited the living room and went up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"I wouldn't call a girl who I always make out with everytime I'm with her my girlfriend. You guys never do other stuff" Kevin said when we lost sight of mom.

"Who said that? Thats crap talk. I have been doing other stuff with her too." I stated, defending myself.

"Oh yeah, tell me when's the last time you watched a movie with her. Or even the last time you went on a date with her."

"I-I-I hate you guys!" As if on cue, my phone started ringing to the song Take You There by Sean Kingston, the ringtone I set for the one and only, Kelly, my girlfriend.

I quickly grab my phone from the coffee table beside me when both Kevin and Nick rolled their eyes at me and I went up to my room, clicking the green button on the way up.

"Hey babe. Was just talking about you." I said, hiding my anger from the conversation I just had with Kevin and Nick, but mostly Kevin.

"Oh. Errr, thats wonderful. Ummm, this is going to be hard..." she trailed off with uncertainty in her voice.

"Whats going to be hard?" I asked while I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Erm, Joseph? We have to talk"

* * *

**Oh no, what could Kelly possibly wanna say to Joe?****And you guys can already see which brother has feelings for Sherwayne. :)  
Remember, review!**


	5. Special Present

**Since the last chapter was really short, I post this chapter too.  
Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

**Special Present**

**Joe's POV**

"Erm, Joseph? We have to talk"

Oh God. Not those four words.

"Err, what do you want to talk about?" I said casually, maybe she just want to say she miss the old times thats all.

"Please don't freak out when I say this." Okay this is getting weirder by the seconds.

"Ok I'll stay quiet until you finish" I managed to say out sadly.

"Ok good. I have a confession to make."

I shifted a little bit to get more comfortable sitting on my bed in case whatever she's going to tell me will cause me to faint. What?! It could be possible.

"I, er, think I'm having feelings for a guy that I met last month in Texas while I was visiting my grandmother. He confessed his feelings to me last night over the phone and I told him about you but he said he didn't care if I turn him down for you and he will wait for me but I told him I had to think about it first. Joe, are you angry at me?" She said it all very fast and i barely caught on whatever she just said.

"Let me get this straight, You met a guy in Texas, you exchanged numbers with him then you two start contacting each other behind my back and he confessed his feelings to you and you said you had to think about it first. So now are you asking for my advice on which you should choose on this little thing called love triangle?! Unbelievable" And I thought having slight feelings for a person I haven't met for a decade is bad enough. Wait, what am I saying?

"Joe, I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you all this while but I didn't want to ruin what we had. Joe please understand. I just wanted to ask you if we could maybe take a break so I can have time to think about this." She pleaded.

My anger was really rising inside me and I don't know what to do. I just said what I think is the best.

"Fine. When you're ready to choose, call me. But I can't promise you that my feelings for you will still be the same."

"Thanks Joe…" She trailed before I hanged up on her.

I slammed my phone down on my bed and laid on my back to stare at the ceiling. Maybe what Kevin said was true. I'm always making out whenever I'm around her. I looked to my left where my small storage section is located. Suddenly, a thought came up to my mind. I went to my small storage section and started digging for something special that I received before I left for NJ. After almost 30 minutes of opening and closing boxes, I found the small blue and pink old-looking small photo album that was covered with dust. I blew the thin layer of dust away but started to cough when I accidentally breathed it in.

"Smooth move Joe," I said to myself.

I took a seat on my desk chair, with my laptop still on infront of me. The photo album is now placed on the small space on my desk in between me and my laptop. I slowly opened it to the first page which had a small note written by Sherwayne. She gave me this before we parted. This was what written on the page with a little kid's handwriting:

_Dear Joeyman,_

_I am going to miss you! Remember our promise. Don't ever forget me! :)_

_Your BESTEST friend,  
Sherwayne_

I smiled at this. I remember the promise. But sadly, I didn't stick to my promise. I made new friends and started to forget about her especially when Nick got the record deal and stuff. I wouldn't be surprise if Sherwayne hates me now. I flipped the page and it has a badly taken photo of me and Sherwayne covered in flour at my house. I remember this was taken in candid when Kevin was playing with my dad's camera in the kitchen while Sherwayne and I were finding something to eat when I "accidentally" poured some flour on her. My mom, who was giving a very young Nick a bath, came rushing down when she heard Sherwayne scream. It was a very silly day. I flipped to the next page and this time round, it was a photo of me, Kevin and Sherwayne with our first sandcastle built together taken at some beach. After that photo, the sandcastle was destroyed when I yet again "accidentally" tickled Sherwayne unexpectedly, causing her to fall on the sandcastle. Both Kevin and I tickled her until she managed to escape. I was about to flip the page again when I received an IM.

_madguitardude: get ur ass down to the living room now. dad wants to talk to us_

_djcrazydanger: and why can't you just come to my room? Kevin, you do know I'm just in the room next from urs right?_

_madguitardude: I'm already down here and I don't want to shout for you to come down, dad would kill me_

_djcrazydanger: k, i'm coming down now_

I left the IM open and went down immediately. I saw Nick and Kevin looking at something on Kevin's laptop while dad was looking through his phone. I quickly took a seat beside Nick on the sofa opposite my dad. I can't wait to get this over and done with so that I can get back to looking at the photo album and reminisce on the wonderful past. Dad placed his phone by his side and turned his attention towards his three sons who now have all their attention on him.

"Ok boys, I have good news and bad news."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, had to stop somewhere. Hehe.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! :)**


	6. mylifeisnotyoursxoxo, Disgusting!

**mylifeisnotyoursxoxo / Disgusting!**

**Joe's POV**

Dad said he had good news and bad news. What could it possibly be?

"So you boys know about the birthday party right? Well the good news is that we are going to attend it but the bad news is that you boys could only stay for the night and after that you have to rush for a flight at 12.45am. You boys are still on tour with Miley, remember?"

"Yeah we know we're still on tour with her. But since we have a week of rest this week starting today, why don't we do the concerts this week since the tour manager gave us a choice to choose our rest week either this week or the next or the next." I said smartly. Well, you gotta try to find as much loopholes as you can to succeed sometimes.

"Yeah dad. It's been more than ten years since we've seen Sherwayne. I'm surprisingly fine with Joe's idea. Nick?"Kevin turned to look at Nick. All 3 of us turned to look at him too.

"I'm fine with it as we're going to be at the town I was born at and especially the steak." Nick said with a grin. He sure loves his steak.

"Well boys, its not that easy to change the dates, especially with the media. You boys are aware that some fans would be upset."

"Uh, Dad, can we do this for us for once. Lets give Joe a chance to get the girl of his dreams." Nick said with a wide grin on his grin. Whats with everyone? I really need to brainwash them into thinking I do NOT like Sherwayne.

"What?! I do NOT like Sherwayne! How many times must I say it?!"

"Thats cause you're in love with her"

"Boys! Stop this. If all three of you wants to go with that idea, then I will call the tour manager now." Dad took the phone he placed beside him and started scrolling down his contacts.

While dad was on the phone discussing some matters, Kevin decided to talk about Sherwayne, again. I hate when they talk about this cause, well, you know where the last few conversations on it went.

"It feels weird being the present for someone, especially when that someone was close to us once" Kevin stated while he looked at dad's coffee mug on the table infront of us, probably he wants some Starbucks at the moment.

"You're right. But think about it. We are all going to be single when we're there and there will be girls. I know that you know that its nice to meet new people at a party" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. I don't know why suddenly Kevin is sadden by this party.

"Yeah bro. For the second time tonight, Joe made sense. I'm sick of the Miley rumors too. I mean I'm single and all that is around is Miley and Nick. It's time to meet new people now that we're single and ready to mingle. Wait, Joe, did you say we all are single? What happened to Kelly being your girlfriend?" I shot a small smile to both Kevin and Nick who both turned their attention to me suddenly. They sure register things slow.

"Kelly wants to take a break. Something about some guy she met and something something. I don't give a damn anymore. What you said was true Kevin. She wasn't my girlfriend, she was just my makeout partner," I started playing with my ring on my left ring finger. Nick placed his right hand over my shoulder.

"Its ok Joe. They are other fishes in the sea. Sherwayne could be one of them."

"Oh shut up. It was just a small boy's crush. I was what? 7?"

"OK boys, quit this talking about girls. I just settled everything with the tour manager. He said we are suppose to fly to Florida by tomorrow at 12 noon. We have to get packing. We will have our other 6 days of rest in two weeks' time after the concert in Louisiana. We will be spending the off days in Dallas. Your mom wants the whole family to catch up with the Johnsons." Dad took a sip of his coffee and went away when we just nodded our heads in agreement.

"6 days in Texas; you got enough time to make Sherwayne yours, Joe." Kevin stated with a big smile on his irritating face.

"You really got to get your own life you know" And with that, I went up to my room, smiling secretly.

I went back to looking at the photo album. It brought back all kind of memories, but without me knowing, it too brought back the old feelings I had for Sherwayne.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Before Joe came down and before Dad had the discussion, Kevin and I were looking at the comments by our fans on our Myspace page. Some were hilarious and some were just so heartfelt. One of it was something that was suppose to be an advice but it was just funny. It was for Joe. It said:

_"And to Joe, I love you a lot but never do anything you can't explain to the Paramedics."_

I have no comment for that but we just laughed very hard. They were a lot more but I went back to my room after the talk with Dad. I switched my laptop on and went online on my AIM. I looked at the people online and was surprise to see _**her**_ online. Who am I talking about? Well, I have been talking to this random girl on AIM and we don't even know each other. Well I don't know if she knows who I am but I certainly don't know who she is. We didn't tell our names to each other but I know some things about her. Like the fact that she's from Texas and she has a bestfriend thats like her sister. What she knows about me is that I never live at one place forever, she thinks that I stay in a trailer that moves a lot. She knows I have brothers, but she just doesn't know how many.

_curlyhairedman: WAZZZUPPP?!_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: someone's high today. did u have redbull?_

_curlyhairedman: nah_

_curlyhairedman: just bored_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: oh. so where r u now?_

_curlyhairedman: Los Angeles_

_curlyhairedman: which is in California_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: fyi, i know that "curlyhairedman"_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: oh poned!!_

_curlyhairedman: lucky u're not by me or u would have been smacked by me_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: i didnt know u would smack an innocent little girl like me_

_curlyhairedman: the last time i checked, i dont know for sure that u r a girl_

_curlyhairedman: u could be some guy playing a prank on me_

_curlyhairedman: or even one of my bros_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: oh really, so y dont we meet?_

_curlyhairedman: meet?_

_curlyhairedman: uhh, idk when im going to texas_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: oh_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: sometimes i think u're a celeb_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: always moving from state to state_

_curlyhairedman: if i was a celeb, who do u think i would be?_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: since ur sn is "curlyhairedman"_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: i would love to think of you as Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers_

Oh no. Does she knows who I am? Is she hinting to me that she knows? Oh god, what do I do? Wait, I got another IM from her

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: talking about jonas brothers, i am going to their concert soon_

_curlyhairedman: oh cool_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: well technically, its the HM concert_

_curlyhairedman: lol yeah_

_curlyhairedman: which concert r u going?_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: the oklahoma one in 2 weeks' time_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: I HAVE 2ND ROW!!_

That is good news. Maybe I could keep an eye open for her? She sounds like a fan. A very fun and energetic fan.

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: maybe i shld stop toking abt them_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: u might get jealous_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: like every other guy that i know_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: hahahaha_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: (:_

_curlyhairedman: yeah yeah_

_curlyhairedman: look, i gtg_

_curlyhairedman: i have to do something_

_curlyhairedman: ttyl aight!_

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: sure! _

_mylifeisnotyoursxoxo: BYE!_

_curlyhairedman: bb_

_curlyhairedman has signed off_

That was... interesting. I thought I was going to blow my cover. Anyway, I have to finish packing for the rest of the tour.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Joe's POV**

Where's my lucky barney socks? Oh no. I need it. I have tons of socks in my luggage but not one of them is the barney one. Darn it! I need it when I'm meeting Sherwayne! Maybe Nick has it? I should go ask him.

"JOE!!" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah what?" I shouted back from my room.

"Did you see my black socks?"

I immediately looked down to my feet. Oh no. I should go hide now. Suddenly my door burst open.

Busted.

"Disgusting! Thats my last pair of black socks. I want it clean and by my luggage before we leave!" And with that Nick went back to his room, leaving me speechless.

* * *

**I am so so sorry for not updating for almost month! I had exams and I before one of the exams, I had fainted in school. Doctor said I had low blood pressure and low in sugar. And then I started working after a week at a food stall until past few days. Had some issues. And now I have more time to update so be prepared. :)**

**This chapter seems like nothing but I promise you, next chapter is when the fun starts. Well to me its fun cause its fun to write but be prepared, its not what you expected to happen. I may post it either tomorrow or in 2 days time.**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading aight! :)**


	7. Big Coward

**A/N: I know I have not updated this for, well, years but I have been busy. I hate to leave things halfway but I managed to regain motivation after reading a certain story online that took 8 years to complete. Haha I hope mine won't be that long though! And I am really sorry for the long wait so far (:**

**This chapter had been slightly edited to cut those long paragraphs into shorter paragraphs for ease of reading. But none of the content was changed, except for a few grammar mistakes which I corrected here and there. **

**If you're a new reader, hope the new paragraphing helps! For the old readers, you don't have to reread this chapter, no new things were added. I promise to finish this story, one way or another, but do bear with me as I have a couple of important things in my life now (i.e. I'm sitting for my A Levels this year) so updates would not come that fast. Thank you for reading my really cheesy story though ;)  
**

* * *

**Big coward**

**Sherwayne's POV**

**2 weeks later, day of the concert in Oklahoma, 10.11am**

"Guess WHAT!" Natasha screamed when she entered my room. Luckily I was awake and doing some cleaning up in my room, or I would have to kill her for the rude way of waking me up on a Monday.

"Let me guess, Nick Jonas just called you and asked you to marry him?" I said in the same tone she had but more sarcastic.

"I wish. But anyway, remember when I told you I have to accompany my little cousin Amy to the Hannah Montana concert today in Oklahoma? I was so saddened when I found out Jonas Brothers may not be playing at the concert cause they are taking a rest starting this week but the word just got out that they decided to take their 6-days rest starting tomorrow instead of today! So you know what that means?" Oh no here it comes. I prepared myself for a loud screaming by sitting on my bed with my ears covered by my hand.

"I'M GOING TO SEE JONAS BROTHERS IN CONCERT! !" Natasha was doing her happy dance. She really do love Jonas Brothers.

I went back to cleaning up my room when she plopped down on my bed, tired of happy-dancing. We, mostly Natasha, were talking about the concert she's going to go that day when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hey Aunt... Yes, I'm still going... What? You can't?... A fever?... oh well... Ok, I'll get back to you in a few minutes" She put down her phone and turned to me.

"Sher, I know you're my bestest friend and you'll be there for me whenever I need help right?" She started. She only says this when she needs a favor.

"What do you want?" I asked while I sat beside her on my bed.

"My aunt has fever and she can't drive us to the concert. So, can you drive us instead?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. I really wonder how she can pull it off so well at the age of 16. Yes, she is 2 years younger than me.

"Why don't you drive? It's not like you don't have your license."

"I can't. My aunt wants me to get someone else to drive as later after the concert we will be very tired and she doesn't want me to fall asleep while driving back. Pleaseeee." Again with the begging face.

"I am so sorry Tasha. I really can't. I want to rest and I have to have a last minute check on the party details. How about you ask Christina or Martin?" Well I lied. I am just not ready to look at the boys who I knew so well. Especially that one boy that made the stupid promise and never fulfil it. I was the loner kid for a while until I met Christina, Natasha and her older brother, Martin. I was convinced that I would never be reminded about the Jonas' anymore, especially him but God had to hate me so much and make Natasha find out about them when they first started out. Why life is so unfair, I will never know. But I guess I just have to accept the fact that my bestest friend is their biggest fan.

"What's with you and JB? You never go with me to their concert before. You never want to follow me to any of their meet and greets. I was a fan of them since they just started out 3 years ago but my bestfriend for 9 years have never even given them a chance to listen to their music. What is wrong with you? You're always making up reasons not to do something related to them with me. Why do you hate them so much?" She screamed at me. Natasha is now standing with her hands on her hips. I feel really bad. If only I have the courage to tell her the truth.

"Tasha, listen. It's not like that."

"Than what? You had past relationship with them? One of them broke your heart?"

I just kept quiet, tears forming in my eyes. I can't let myself cry. I never cried before for the past few years as I was determined to never cry again after they left my life. Slowly, a tear rolled down my cheek. The sight of this made Natasha soften. She realised she had just hurt her bestfriend's feelings over some boyband. She chose 3 guys that don't even know of her existence over her own bestfriend. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Omg Sher. I am so sorry that I yelled at you. Please don't cry. Where is the strong girl that never cried before that I have always known. Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic to you. I really am very sorry." I wiped the tears that had rolled down my cheeks with the back of my hands and looked up. I smiled a real smile to her to tell her it's ok. She suddenly hugged me unexpectedly.

"You know what. What you said was true. I should give them a chance. I will drive you to the concert." I said when we pulled away.

"Now that is what I have been wanting to hear for years. Come on. We have to get ready. We have to pick Amy up at her house by 4 and her house is in Oklahoma and also 1 hour away from the concert venue. Not to mention the journey from here to her house would be 3 hours." she said standing up.

"Yes mummy. But I don't really have to dress up. I am not going to be the 16 years old girl that they're going to see at the concert at 2nd row with a 9 years old girl named Amy" I said with a wide grin.

"Yeah yeah. That means you have to get ready fast and then follow me home and help me get ready. W-" she was talking when suddenly her phone rang. She looked at her phonescreen and suddenly her face became alarmed.

"Shit! I forgot to call my aunt!" She quickly pressed the send button and put the phone on her left ear. "I am so sorry... Yeah... Sherwayne is driving... Yeah... She is very responsible... Don't worry, she's legal by tomorrow too...Haha... Oh ok... Cool... I will... Bye."

"My aunt says happy early birthday and drive carefully. Oh one more thing, don't start smoking once you're legal."

"Tell her I said thanks and I won't."

"OK, enough with the chit-chattering. You have to get ready now! You have 40 minutes missy!" She said pushing me into my bathroom and shoved my towel to me that she grabbed along the way. I started laughing and just closed the door and started showering to get ready for today.

* * *

**13 hours later, 11pm**

So here I am, driving on a road back to Dallas thats not used by anyone at this hour. According to Natasha, the concert was "fantastilistically-absolutely-super-duperly the best". She has been talking about it for the past hour after we dropped Amy off at her house. Luckily she got tired and fell asleep. I still have 2 hours of driving till I reach my house so I turned up the volume of my radio to keep me awake.

As I was driving, my thoughts went back to the Jonas boys. How we first met because I tripped over a box of theirs while I was walking pass their house when they just moved in to the vacant house beside mine, also the memories we made with each other before they had to move after 5 years.

A few minutes have passed and I looked at the time and it was closing to 12am. 4 more minutes to be exact. I smiled. 4 more minutes till my birthday. I have a big feeling its going to be different this time.

An outline of a big black bus appeared about 500 metres in front of my car. At the same time, the radio played a song by someone I never had the courage to try listening to before. Yes, you guessed it right. The Jonas Brothers. It was their "When You look Me In The Eyes" song. The bus was driving slower than me so I caught up with it quite fast.

It was by the 2nd verse of the song that I found myself 2 metres away behind the car. We were driving smoothly for a few seconds when suddenly all I can see was bright red and white lights infront of me before it all turned black and the last thing I heard was screaming, braking of vehicles and screeching of tires.

After that, I found myself at a field full of roses. I was wearing a really pretty white dress and was jumping and running around the field. I noticed the field was never ending and after a few minutes, I find myself lying on the grass with my favourite flowers around me. I looked up at the clouds and smiled when I saw figures of the animals formed by it. Bunnies, cats, dogs, horses, any animal, just name it. It's very calming.

Then suddenly I felt the ground beneath me started shaking. And then suddenly I felt a rope like stuff tying me down to the ground. I looked at what it could possibly be and to my surprise, it was roots. I tried sitting up but my torso was tied down too. What was happening, I don't even know. The bright blue sky turned black and the clouds vanished.

I tried asking for help but nothing was coming out of my mouth. I tried screaming but still nothing. This went on for what seemed like hours when it was just merely minutes when I heard a voice talking to me. It belonged to a guy who could be more than 18 years old. It was quite deep but not very. It was very soothing to my ears but I can't figure out who it belongs to.

_"Hey Sherwayne. I don't know if you can hear me but the doctor said I should try talking to you, maybe you would wake up. For the past years, my life hasn't been the same. Eventhough I may still be the funny guy everyone knows, I never felt full. I felt like I had lost a part of me when I moved out of here. _

_At first, i can't figure out why I was feeling this way. I thought I just missed Dallas but a year passed and I was still feeling the same. I was just 9 then and I tried thinking of what I miss from Dallas but nothing came up, except for one. I had everything in New Jersey and some were better. The only thing that was missing was this particular person that I was very attached to when I was still in Dallas. That's when I figured out that I had developed a feeling for the person who I left. _

_I wanted to write to her but I didn't know how to send a letter. I wanted to call but I didn't have her number. I was a big coward. I didn't dare to ask for help. I was afraid people would laugh at me. I just kept my feelings to myself._

_ Over the years as I became a teen, I told myself that I would forget about her and just carry on with my life especially when Nick got a record deal. I dated some girls too but no one was like what I was looking for. I thought I was over her and moving on but instead, I ended up finding people just like her. I thought maybe someone could replace her but I was so wrong. No one could. _

_When the three of us were signed to Columbia records, we wrote a few songs and I secretly wanted to write something of you. One day my brothers came up with an idea to write of maybe about a girl who is an underdog and lives beside us. This immediately made think of her. Most of the song was written with my lyrics. It was the first and the last time I was so engaged to a song while writing it. I was hoping maybe one day she would hear it and know that it was about her but until now, I can't figure out if she did hear it. _

_When we were on tour with Aly and AJ, I dated AJ but it again, didn't feel right. A year and a half passed and I found myself singing on a stage infront of thousands of screaming girls. I had my whole family on tour. We were touring from states to states, opening for various artists. We had moved to a big house in Los Angeles and our second record was a huge success. Our second single became chart-topping and our fanbase grew by thousands. _

_It was a dream of my brothers and I to have all of this and everyone thinks we must be so happy with everything we do and have but for me, I still felt lost. Something was still missing. **No, make that someone.** It was already more than 10 years but I was still waiting for a miracle to happen to bring me back to her. I wasn't thinking of her as much as last time but she was appearing once in awhile. _

_I never forgotten her birthday before and every year, I would make a card for her. I wanted to send it to her but never could. I didn't have her address and even if I had it, I wouldn't have the courage to send it. I had also written a bunch of letters for her about whats happening in my life over the years but it was still not sent. I keep all these cards and letters in a box at home and also some of the recent ones in a small box in my suitcase. One day, i would give all of it to her but I just don't know when. _

_Sherwayne, what I'm trying to say is that stay strong. try your best to wake up and have the courage to do it. Don't be a coward and not fight it. I was a big coward and still am. I really hope you can hear what I said and try to wake up. Ok, Sherwayne. I have to go. I hope to see and talk to the Sherwayne who's in a better state soon. I'll see you soon. Happy Birthday Sherwayne."_

And that was it. The whole entire time I was crying. I was tied to the ground tightly and I can't find my voice. The whole surrounding was still black and when I heard his last few sentences, it struck me. I didn't want to be like this forever. I can't be a coward and not fight all of this. I have to be strong and fight for what I want, what I need.

With all the strength I had, I pulled my hands up and tore the roots and my hands were free. I pulled on the roots tying my body down and was unsuccessful at first but I kept trying till I could. After sometime, I was free. I was able to stand up. I stood up and looked around. The whole field was filled with dead roses and grass. This made me very upset. With all the effort I put in to be free but when I succeeded, nothing in the surrounding changes.

Tears started forming up in my eyes and slowly they started rolling down my cheeks. A drop of my tear fell to the ground below me and to my surprise, slowly the grasses started to turn back to green. The roses were blooming again and the black sky was turning the light blue it was originally.

I felt myself smiling a really big smile. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. The same smile was still on my face. I felt a light breeze pass by me and sounds of laughter and giggling could be heard. I looked infront of me and saw a small boy and a small girl chasing each other on the field. They were laughing and having so much fun. I looked closer and noticed that the girl was me. This could only mean the boy was him. A look closer confirmed that it was him. Again, the smile appeared on my face and happy tears were coming out of my eyes and the last few words I remembered saying was:

_"I love you Joseph Adam Jonas"_

* * *

**Phew, that was quite a long one. Took me 2 hours to write.I know its not a day yet but I just felt like putting this up. (:**

**So, what do you think? Was it bad or good? Please review. I wanna know what you think will happen next. **

**Thank you!**


	8. Oh Hell No!

**This took too long to be posted and I really am sorry for that. **

**I just came across the story when cleaning up my files on my computer. Well here you go! (:**

**R&R :D**

* * *

**Oh Hell No!**

**Joe's POV**

**5 hours before**

"Yo momma is so fat that when she jump in the air, she got STUCK!" Kevin said, while emphasizing on the word' stuck'. My brothers and I started laughing hysterically.

"Ok ok, I got a better one. Your momma is so fat that when she sits in the middle of the highway, it took me hours just to swerve pass her!" I said and this made Kevin laugh even harder, if it is even possible, and Nick was rolling on the floor. "OK I got another one, Yo momma is so fat that when she sits in theater to watch movie, she sits beside EVERYONE!"

We were all having a good laugh over exchanging 'Yo Momma' jokes in the lounge at the back of our tour bus. Many were really hilarious and some were just… lame. It's nearing midnight but we were far from tired. We had finished our concert a few hours ago and now we were on our way to Dallas. Usually, I would have been knocked out by now but I don't even know what's keeping me and my brothers up. Maybe it's because we all can't wait to meet Sherwayne. And also maybe it's because of the 3 redbulls that we had so far. I really can't wait to hang out with Sherwayne and her brothers. It's going to be an unforgettable event. I'm sure of it.

I wonder how she looks like now. Does she still have her straight dark hair? Or did she dye it blonde? I miss her cute smile and the way she-

**BANG!**

"Argh!"

There were lots of screaming in the bus and there was a crash at the back of our bus. Our bus driver had braked causing everyone to lose their balance.

When everything had settled down, that was when I started to panic. What had happened? What crashed into us? How's everyone in the bus? Oh my god, mom, dad and FRANKIE!

I looked around and saw Kevin and Nick standing up. Kevin was looking around stunned while Nick was rubbing his head in pain. I dashed straight out of the lounge room towards the bunks where Frankie was sleeping. I can hear crying from my bunk and I immediately went for it. I saw Frankie sitting and the side of the bunk, crying while hugging my pillow. The moment I saw him, The door leading to the living room from the bunk burst open with mom looking exasperated.

"Joseph! I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay? Where are your brothers? Where's Frankie? Is that him crying? Where is he?" Mom asked all in one breathe while looking around frantically for Frankie.

"I'm fine mom. Kevin and Nick are still in the lounge room while Frankie is crying here," Mom immediately dashed to Frankie and pulled him close to her body. "Mom, what happened?"

"Something crashed into the back of our bus. Your Dad, Big Rob and Bob went to check. Where's Nicholas and Kevin?"

"In the lounge…" I said as I dashed out of the bunks, past the mini kitchen and down the steps leading out of the bus. I turned to my right and went to the back of the bus.

What I saw next was terrifying; a blue Honda car had crashed into the back of our black bus. The windshield had shattered into pieces and glass was everywhere. There were two people in the car; one driver and one passenger. The driver's head was flat on the steering wheel and there were blood flowing out of the driver's head and nose. The passenger on the other hand, was passed out in the passenger's seat. She had no sign of cuts of blood.

"Oh God!" I approached my Dad who was standing beside Bob, our driver, who was looking at the damage of both vehicles. Big Rob was nowhere to be found as I looked around for him.

"Whoever these girls are, the ambulance better come soon or they would bleed further," I heard my Dad say to Bob.

"They should be coming soon. I just ended the call with the operator," Big Rob piped in from behind me, making me jump a little.

"Okay good," Dad went to the blue car to check whether the girls were breathing. Dad approached the passenger and placed two fingers on the girl's neck. He looked at his wrist watched as he continued to place his fingers on the neck of the girl.

"There's still heartbeats but they're pretty slow." Dad said while he turned to face me before turning back to the unconscious girl in the passenger seat. "Hey wait!"

The girl's eyes started to move a little before she started blinking. She looked around confused. She was about to say something when she let out a loud scream.

"Hey, calm down. You just had an accident and your friend is badly injured. The ambulance is on its way." Dad tried to explain to the confused girl but then she started to move to open the car door. "Becareful, maybe you should stay put cause there are pieces of glass everywhere on you as the windshield had shattered."

By now I had decided to join my dad by his side to have a look at the situation more up close. I took a glance at the girl on the passenger seat and she looked not older than 16.

"OH MY GOD! SHERWAYNE! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" The girl started to freak out as she turned to look at her friend at the driver's seat with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Miss, the ambulance are gonna be here soon. Your friend will be alright by then, hopefully." I tried my best to make her feel better but something struck my me. The name. The name that came out of the girl's mouth. It isn't who I think it is, is it? "Erm, what is your name?"

"I-I am Natasha. My fr-friend is Sh-Sher-wa-wayne.." The girl stuttered as she covered her face while tears continue to wet her cheeks.

I was stunned. My dad shared the same shocked expression as me as I turned to look at him. The girl at the driver's seat. She can not be Sherwayne. She MUST not be Sherwayne. Hell no! This can't be happening now!

"Where are you from?" I forced my mouth to say those words. Please don't say Texas. Please don't say Texas. Please don't say-

"Texas."

"WHAT? NO! OH NO! HELL NO! NO! NO! NO!" I started to run over to the driver's side and was about to try to open the car door when I felt a hand grab me.

"Joseph. We're not sure if this is the same girl we're talking about. Furthermore, she's badly hurt due to the bad impact she's had from the accident. You might injure her further if you move her." Dad held on to my hand as he looked at me straight in the eye.

I could feel tears forming up in my eyes. I can't bear to look at the girl with her head on the steering wheel nor the girl crying right beside her. It felt like a thousand blades had punctured my heart and all I could do is just wait. Wait for the ambulance to arrive.

"Everyone, the ambulance is here." That's when I heard the faint sound of siren heading our way. Big Rob had gathered everyone out of the bus to the cold night outside. As the ambulance came closer, I went right up to my mom who had Frankie hugging her legs.

"Mom, I don't want anything to happen to her." I hugged my my mom tightly as tears started rolling down my cheeks. The thought of losing her was overwhelming. I didn't care about what everyone might think of me crying. What I care is how much I don't want to lose Sherwayne.

"I-I-I love her, Mom..."

* * *

**Oh no. What has happened? And what about the party? R&R on your thoughts! :D**


	9. White Walls of the Tensed Hallway

**Hey there! I am really sorry I have not updated for a very long time. Basically I lost my motivation to write when I went through some changes in my life. But anyways, I'M BACK! The updates will still be pretty slow cause I'm sitting for a major exam this year but I'll try my best. **

**You will also see a slight change in the way I write, cause well I've kinda grown up too, hehe (: I hope you enjoy this longer chapter!**

**I decided to use this chapter to really describe the different characters as when I read through my previous chapters (and cringe at it's cheesy-ness), I realized that I didn't expand my characters. I hope this long chapter is able to fill up the missing gaps! **

**Do review! Thank you! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nick's POV**  
**At the hospital**

The atmosphere in the hospital hallway was tense. These white walls and matching white tiles mortifies me. It reminds me of the time I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes and when my life came crashing down. But that was all in the past. Now, I'm faced with yet again another terrifying news, but in this case not about myself.

Looking around the hallway, my eyes fell on the door right infront of me with the words _'Intensive Care Unit (ICU) room'_, where laid the unconscious body of Sherwayne Johnson. Yes, **the** Sherwayne Johnson Kevin and I constantly tease Joe about. But now, the situation is surely not a laughing matter.

There is a row of 5 plastic chairs right beside the door. On those chairs sat 5 panicked, stressed and saddened people waiting for their turn to see Sherwayne in the room. Mrs Johnson, or she'd like to be called as Aunt Olivia, was sitting on the chair to the most left nearest to the door with tears flowing like a tap. Mr Johnson, or also known as Uncle Harry, was sitting and hugging his wife tightly, placing his head above his sobbing wife's. Unlike his wife, Uncle Harry was not crying but the sadness was evident in his eyes.

Kenneth and Justin were in the seats beside their parents. The light brown haired with the crew cut Kenneth was leaning forward with his head in his hands propped on his knees. The shaggy sandy haired Justin, on the other hand, leaned backwards and had his head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Their faces were gloomy too.

On the last seat sat a pretty brunette girl of height not more than 5'4. Her long straight hair went past her shoulders and her bangs were covering her green eyes. From the accident, I found out her name was Natasha Donovan. She was the passenger who came out unscathed from the accident that had at the same time brought Sherwayne to a coma. Natasha had been staring at the white wall opposite her for the past hour or so after the doctor had confirmed that she only suffered minor scratches due to the broken windshield that fell on her. Her eyes were glazed and she had a blank look on her face.

Besides those five sitting, two other closest friends of Sherwayne were there too. A guy with dirty blonde hair, who stood around 6 feet was leaning against the wall beside Natasha. He had his right hand on her left shoulder, as if reassuring her everything is going to be alright. He had a shaggy hair with fringe that goes up to his eyebrows, kind of like our friend CJ Baran before he cut and spiked his hair. Come to think of it, he does look very similar to CJ. Just like Natasha, his blue eyes were glazed and staring straight ahead.

A petite girl with strawberry blonde hair stood beside the guy with her arms across her chest, as if she was hugging herself. She had her head down most of the time, her hazel eyes staring at her shoes. Constantly, she would shift her weight from her left leg to her right leg while waiting for her turn to head inside to see her unconscious bestfriend.

My parents and Kevin, who was holding Frankie, on the other hand, were leaning on the wall beside me, facing the 7 figures who might just be the closest people in Sherwayne's life. We were all taking turns to head inside the ICU individually to see Sherwayne. The doctor had only allowed one visitor at a time to minimize any disturbances while Sherwayne is unconscious. Right now, Joe was inside, probably crying his eyes out while telling her his life story for the past few years after we moved. Okay maybe not, I'm just exaggerating. _I think..._

Breaking the tensed atmosphere, Natasha stood up and headed down the hallways and turned the corner heading to the direction of the vending machines and washroom. All eyes turned to watch her walk away with her hands in her jean pockets. No one made a move after that.

Feeling the tiredness coming over me and it tempting my eyes to shut, I decided to excuse myself after a few minutes to head towards the vending machines to grab a cup of coffee to stay awake. Walking towards the same direction that Natasha had walked a few minutes ago, I was shocked at the sight I saw when I turned the corner.

Beside the vending machine that sold cheap coffee sat a sobbing brown-haired figure hugging her legs to her chest with her head down to her knees. As I got closer, her sobbings were getting louder. I didn't know what to do but I knew that my mom had taught me well enough to not just walk away from a girl crying to herself that needs some company.

I walked slowly to the her other side where there was no vending machine and plopped down softly with a sigh. Feeling my presence, I saw Natasha stiffened and her sobbings became softer. A couple of seconds later, her head lifted up and looked my way. Her green eyes were red and her tears were still flowing down her cheek, ruining her mascara. I turned my head and looked straight ahead to the white wall infront of me. She wiped her eyes with her short sleeve shirt before sitting cross-legged, mirroring my sitting position. I heard her sigh and I looked her way again with a small encouraging smile on my face.

"If anyone told me I'd be sitting beside Nick Jonas after seeing their concert, I would probably thought they were insane." Natasha spoke softly, breaking the silence.

I chuckled. So she is a fan of our music, that brought a smile to my face as I looked down to my folded legs. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked and looked at me.

"For ruining your night. For this whole situation."

"It wasn't your fault, no one anticipated this whole thing to happen. I just feel really guilty to know my bestfriend is lying unconscious because of me and my clever idea to ask her to help drive my cousin and I to and fro the concert. If only I had not-"

"Hey don't say that, like you said, no one expected this to happen." I cut her off, trying to stop her from blaming herself.

"But seriously, what if she doesn't wake up? It kills me inside to see her in this state." Natasha looked down to her folded legs and started rubbing her arms which had goosebumps forming on it.

Seeing this, I stood up, and took off my black hoodie to unveil my plain white tshirt inside. I placed my jacket softly on her legs before proceeding to get a cup of hot chocolate for her and a cup of coffee for myself.

Startled by my actions, Natasha looked up with a confused look while I place a dollar into the machine.

"What?" I questioned her confused look directed to me.

"Your jacket..." Natasha trailed off, gesturing to my jacket that was now in her arms.

"Wear it, you're getting cold, and I'm feeling warm enough already anyway." I replied nonchalantly.

"But you only have a thin shirt on now."

"It's really fine, and here, take this hot chocolate, it will help." I placed the cup of hot chocolate infront of her before taking my seat back beside her with my cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Her voice was just above a whisper, and I nodded and smiled in return. Slowly, Natasha placed her arms through the jacket and brought the cup of hot chocolate to her mouth.

We stayed that way for a few more minutes in the comfortable yet slightly tensed silence, both staring off into the (boring) white wall yet again while sipping our hot beverage. the silence was broken though when we heard a door open and some murmuring down the hallway from the direction of Sherwayne's room. Natasha had no intention to move from her position so I just continued sipping my coffee. Soon, I heard soft footsteps heading our direction and a solemn looking Joe emerged round the corner. He too got himself a cup of hot cappuccino before taking a seat beside me.

"She looks so serene. Her eyes were closed shut and her breathing was slow." Joe stated to no one. I looked over and noticed the eyebags that her attempted to cover with his thick black framed glasses. His messy dark hair was hidden inside the black beanie on his head.

"Did she make any movements yet?" Natasha softly spoke, almost squeaked as her eyes became watery again.

"Not yet, but I hope soon." Joe replied as he joined our staring-the-white-wall gesture that everyone seemed to be doing tonight.

After a few minutes of silence, Joe turned his head to face us. "I'm not sure if I introduced myself yet during this whole, erm, situation. The name's Joe Jonas." Joe offered with a small smile tugged on his mouth. Joe was trying to distract himself from being too depressed and I could see that.

"Natasha Donovan. I know who you are, actually." Natasha replied, looking at Joe with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Right, Jonas Brothers." Joe chuckled softly as he turned away with the small smile still on his face after realizing someone had known who he was beforehand.

"I told Nick this already but I was actually at your show a few hours ago with my cousin." Natasha said, her voice still soft.

"Sher's your cousin?" Joe turned to look at Natasha with a confused look.

"Oh no, she's my best friend," Natasha quickly replied with a smile tugging her mouth before continuing, "I was with my 9-year old cousin Amy. Natasha only drove us to and fro and she hung around the town while waiting for us during the concert."

"Oh cool! We hope you had a great time at the show." Joe replied sincerely, seeing how I had kept my mouth shut during the whole conversation. I am not that much of a talker, as you can see, especially when Joe was around. He usually talks the most.

"I did. That was my 4th show actually, and certainly the best I have been to." Natasha looked away from Joe and shifted her gaze towards me. Catching her soft green eyes, I felt a little blush creeping up my neck as I looked away.

"Why thank you! That's good to hear." Joe replied, sounding chirpier than he had been an hour ago.

We sat in silence yet again before Natasha asked the question that seemed to have been in her mind for the past few minutes.

"Do you guys mind if I ask something?" Natasha started as she looked at both of us.

"Sure, shoot." Joe replied without a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Erm, do you guys, somehow, know Sherwayne before this accident? From the way your family has been acting, you calling Sherwayne 'Sher' and how her parents had greeted your parents, it got me wondering..." Natasha trailed off.

"Oh, Sher didn't tell you anything?" Joe asked, with shock written all over his face.

"Is there supposed to be something to tell?" Natasha inquired back, with the same confused expression that she had previously given me awhile ago when I gave her my jacket.

Natasha's reply left Joe speechless. He was most probably stunned that Sherwayne might not have told their families' little history that had probably been his most memorable part of his childhood. Seeing how Joe might not be able to reply Natasha anytime soon, I decided to answer for him.

"Actually we do know her beforehand." Seeing Natasha's eyes widen slightly, I decided to continue. "We were next door neighbours when my family lived in Texas. I was too young to remember much but from my brothers' stories, our families were pretty close. Joe here was Sherwayne's childhood bestfriend."

Natasha turned away, probably trying to process the information that she had missed out on. We all stayed in silence before we heard more footsteps coming our way from the direction of Sherwayne's room. 2 figures emerged, it was the tall blonde guy and the other petite blonde girl.

"Hey Nat, some of us are heading to Mcdonald's nearby. You should come, you haven't ate since before the concert earlier on and its 3am now." The blonde guy said when he stopped infront of Natasha.

"I probably won't be able to eat anything though. Can they come?" Natasha asked as she gestured towards Joe and I.

"Sure, their brother is coming along too. By the way, my name's Martin. Martin Donovan." The blonde guy, Martin, offered his hand to shake mine as he introduced himself.

"Oh, Donovan? I thought you were Natasha's boy-"

"Oh no! He's my older brother! We have different hair colour but same parents!" Natasha cut me off hastily, maybe I wasn't the first to think that they were a couple. "But Christina right here on the other hand, is Martin's-"

"Ew no! Shut up Nat! Hi guys, I'm Christina. Don't listen to anything little Tasha here says." Christina said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice but a grin still managed to creep up on her face.

"Hey I might be younger but I'm not little!"

All of us burst out laughing for the first time that night. The mood seemed to have liven up a little, but I knew worry and sadness were still tugging the hearts of everyone right now as all the children of the families, including Sherwayne's brothers, headed to Mcdonald's to eat while we wait for Sherwayne to wake up.


End file.
